


Camp What's-its-name

by zzzubat



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, Tommy is a girl, author doesn't know shit about summer camps, basically it's gay, only been to a summer academy, they're all counselors btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzubat/pseuds/zzzubat
Summary: Honestly, after the whole drama she had with her friends that caused her to fall from the top of the high school food chain, the last place Trini thought she’d see Kimberly fucking Hart was at a summer camp.orthe summer camp au nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> i made a friend proofread it this time at least  
> the urge to write this was too strong to resist hope you guys like it

It's all her parents’ fault. 

Almost a year after moving to Angel Grove Trini finds herself lying in the backseat of her father's car. Her head is rested on her luggage as she listenes to angry metal and stares at the passing trees through the window. Her mother is at work so she's not there to send her off which Trini finds kind of calming but also unnerving. Anyway, her mother's absence doesn't mean her father agrees to miss their destination and leave her at a gas station somewhere to fend for herself for three weeks, though Trini has offered. Begged, really. 

So that leaves her playing with the cord of her earphones as she's dragged straight into hell (or summer camp though she feels the two things are synonymous enough for such a clarification to not be necessary). 

Her father looks at her in the rear view mirror and she realizes he had said something so she removes one earphone with a fair amount of reluctance. Her father raises an eyebrow. 

“What?” Trini snaps and she feels a bit guilty for the edge in her voice when he sighs. 

“I'm sorry, mija.” She has heard that one before. “But… This could be good for you.” That too. 

More specifically she has heard it from her mother which yet again makes her feel uneasy. 

“You can make new friends,” her father continues and Trini scoffs because ‘new’ implies she has any to begin with. “Hey, you can learn to sail a canoe!”

She glares at him. 

“What? It's fun! I went to a summer camp when I was-”

“Twelve?” She cuts him off. 

His mouth twitches. “Can you pretend to be excited about this so I don't feel like I'm dragging my only daughter to prison?”

Trini stretches out her legs, yellow sneakers bumping into the car door. 

“Well, I sincerely hope you're not dragging your only daughter to a conversion camp,” she bites while her face contorts into a scowl. 

Her father looks appalled, so that's one win. 

“Mija,” he says slowly. “I would never - _never_ \- do that to you. You hear me?”

She doesn’t miss that he says “I” and not “we” but she lets it go. Her mother isn’t here and she doesn’t want to think of arguing with her. Trini slumps against her bags and mutters out a “Whatever” before shoving the earphone back and closing her eyes. 

She doesn’t open them until she feels the car come to a halt. From what she can see through the window the place is very green and way too bright and she sighs as she hops out, dragging the bags behind her. Her father is by her side in a second reaching for them but she waves him off. 

“Well,” he says and he’s smiling, for god’s sake. “Looks great, doesn’t it?”

It looks _okay_. At least it’s clean. She sees an obnoxious sign that she guesses is the name of the camp but it has been obscured by graffiti, honest to god graffiti. Who vandalizes a wooden camp sign? Judging by the “Oliver’s back” scrawl that sits over the name she figures that’s who. There’s a lake behind one of the dozen cabins she counts and a bunch of tables and benches under a roof that’s probably the cafeteria. The path curls around a bigger cabin, more like a lodge, and a few counselors hang around it so that must be their space completed with four different storage rooms. She doesn’t want to know what’s in there.

And then there’s the craft table. Or she assumes there is a craft table because in one moment she’s taking in her surroundings with a frown and in the next something _explodes_ and it must be a craft table or a goddamn craft shed because a multicolored cloud of glitter puffs out and rains down over the pathway. 

She hears a boy call out: “I’m sorry, my bad!” 

The grass is shimmering.

Trini turns right back around.

She’s already forming a plan to drive off with the car right to Mexico but her father gives her a look and she has to consider other options. Throwing a tantrum? Nope. That would attract too much attention plus it’s noon and the emotional range needed for such a thing she can’t manage before 2am. She already tried begging. Guilt-tripping? She dabbled in that but it hasn’t yet reached its full potential.

“Is mom sending me away because she hates me?”

So that might be an actual concern of hers. Her coming out hadn’t exactly gone smoothly. Trini only had blurry memories of it. Yelling, tears and a moving truck. She guesses her mother got tired of moving but she doesn’t understand why she thought a summer camp would do the trick.

Her eyes start stinging and she has to blink several times and looks away from her dad. She can’t cry now. Not there.

In an instant, her father’s hand is on her shoulder and she turns back to look at him. His brows are furrowed and he opens his mouth and closes it several times like he doesn’t know where to start.

“She doesn’t hate you, mija. She just…” he makes random motions with his free hand as he goes in an attempt to explain. “She doesn’t understand.”

“Sounds like her problem,” Trini mutters.

“Yes,” he agrees. “Yes, it is. But the camp? Look, it was my idea.”

She stares at him slack-jawed and doesn’t even breathe as she barks out a “What?!”

He winces and puts his hands up in defense. Trini takes a step back, unsure whether she’s supposed to feel betrayed. She does, anyway.

“Please, let me explain. You and your mother… It’s tense, I know. And I thought…” he scratches the back of his neck as he wonders how to word it. “I thought you need some time without her scrutinizing your every move.”

Trini is absolutely baffled. Sure, her dad has always been the buffer between her and her mom and he does try. He had secretly slipped her a little rainbow flag he had gotten from the passing Pride parade Trini didn’t get to go to because her mother had insisted on a ‘family day’(it was bullshit; her dad was at work for most of that day). But she didn’t think he’d go this far.

“I…” she has no idea how to respond to that so she blurts out the first semi-comprehensible thought she gets. “You couldn’t have thought of Disneyland before camp What’s-its-name?” 

He laughs a real bellowing laugh. She smiles. He pats her on the back and glances down at his watch. 

“Well, unfortunately, I have to go if I don’t want to be late. Let’s just find where-”

“No, papí, it’s okay.” Trini stops him as he’s about to march up to the lodge. “I think I can figure it out. I have to devise a plan to burn the place down before I come home, too.”

He shakes his head and pulls her in for a hug. She hasn’t been hugged in a while so she sinks into it and she thinks that maybe her family will be okay.

“I love you, mija,” he says as he pulls back and kisses her forehead before getting into the car.

She waves at him and watches as the car disappears down the road. When it’s long gone Trini sighs and grabs her bags. Kids are all over the place and at least half of them look about as apathetic as her so that’s good. She doesn't know if she's looking forward to supervising them, though. She takes about ten steps before she glances to her left and she sees a boy fussing with a lunchbox full of glitter. 

“Now _that’s_ what I call a glitter bomb,” someone else nearby proclaims and laughs.

Trini recognizes the boy; she’s seen him around school though she has trouble remembering his name. That’s okay. He wouldn’t know hers, either. She thinks of going over and helping him with whatever it is he was doing, but then a glint catches her eye and she turns her head only to freeze up immediately.

There’s a girl, just far enough to not notice being stared at, but just close enough for Trini to see the glitter in her hair sparkle as she ruffles it, and her arms look so good in that muscle tank top and, honestly, what the fuck is she doing there?

Trini resists the urge to run and hide behind a wall; instead, she slowly inches her way towards a tree that sits in front of the cafeteria until it’s covering her from view if the girl decides to look her way. 

Okay. It’s fine. She can work with this. Sure, camps have those excruciating icebreaking games, but that doesn’t mean she’ll have to talk to her. Trini groans in her hands. It’s one thing to occasionally glance at her in Biology, another to have her attending the same camp. Honestly, after the whole drama she had with her friends that caused her to fall from the top of the high school food chain and after apparently chopping off her hair in a school bathroom on a whim the last place Trini thought she’d see Kimberly fucking Hart was at a summer camp.

She stays behind the tree contemplating hitting the road and getting home on foot when someone taps her shoulder and she jumps.

“Hey!” the guy grins and she instantly knows who he is and where she’s seen him. “Fancy meeting you here, Crazy Girl. Didn’t think it was your scene.”

“It’s not,” she grumbles. “Out of my way, homeboy.”

She pushes past him only she has no idea where to go.

“Don’t be mean, I also have to sign in. You know that’s what we’re supposed to do, right?”

That’s when Trini notices him carrying his luggage and she realizes she’s not only stuck there with her possible crush but also the guy who spies on her when she does yoga up in the mountain. Great.

“I’m Zack by the way. Deedee, was it?”

“It’s Trini.”

“Oh. Fair mistake.”

“Not really. Where the hell did you get Deedee from?”

He shrugs and grins even wider.

Trini glances back to where Kimberly is still standing, the sun shining on her skin as if she’s a goddess or something. There’s a bigger danger there.

“Fine,” she exhales through her teeth. “Lead the wa- Actually no, me first.”

She heads to the lodge with Zack laughing at her heels and wonders how she’s supposed to survive for three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water is where she allows herself to forget. To forget she's a terrible person for a minute and just be. With the cheerleaders just being wasn't an option. It was a never ending spectacle of fake smiles and cold eyes and she despises that it has become a part of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this mostly takes place before the actual first chapter whoops  
> i needed to tie in Kim's perspective on things  
> oh and im sorry tommy oliver has turned into a memeing jackass in my hands... no im not

Kimberly Hart's parents are completely obsessed with summer camps. Or one summer camp in particular. They give everything from funds to helping hand in the way of support and she was right in the middle of it since she was five. She remembers spending every summer up until she met Amanda around cabins and boats, swimming in the lake until someone demanded she get out. It was fun and she had enjoyed it for the most part but Amanda thought camps were stupid so Kimberly stopped going. She scoffs at how ridiculous that was - leaving part of your home just because someone else says so. But it was either that or no cheerleaders and no space to belong. And she had desperately wanted to belong.That worked out just great for her, didn't it?

That worked out just great for her, didn't it?

She only has herself to blame for the picture. She feels her face go red when she receives it and she's so confused for a moment before Amanda asks for her opinion. She says she's going to send it to someone and wants to know if it's hot enough - which it is - and Kim honestly has no idea why she doesn't delete it right then and there.

Then she sees Amanda and her now ex-boyfriend Ty getting close and the jealousy flares up even if she's not very sure which one she's jealous of. She sends the picture to him in a reckless bout of anger and it all goes downhill from there.She regrets it, hates herself, really. But she can't take it back and she doesn't know how to talk to Amanda about it and apologize so when she's offered a job as a counselor at the same old camp she takes it with no hesitation. It's what she needs - a breath of fresh air away from Angel Grove.

When she arrives, she goes straight to the lake and sits at the dock until she actually has work to do. She stares at the water and follows the waves her feet make as she swings them back and forth. It's the calmest she's felt in a while. The water is where she allows herself to forget. To forget she's a terrible person for a minute and just be. With the cheerleaders just being wasn't an option. It was a never ending spectacle of fake smiles and cold eyes and she despises that it has become a part of her. She lies back on the dock and sets her arm over her eyes to keep the sunlight away. Kimberly lets out a sigh she feels she's been holding forever. Her chest feels lighter, though there's always a nagging voice at the back of her mind spouting both truths and lies until she can't tell them apart. She shuts her eyes tightly, willing the voice to go away.

A board creaks. Kimberly jumps and twists around until she's looking right at a very unsure Jason Scott. Couple of things to note:

  * Jason also had his fall from grace with the whole cow-in-the-locker-room thing that initially made her raise an eyebrow because _what_? And though it isn't as bad as her own at least they're kind of in the same boat. Or Jason is in the boat while Kim is sinking. That's how it feels anyway
  * They don’t really know each other. They know _of_ each other. So he’s not alone in his hesitance



He waves at her.

She raises an eyebrow.

He drops his hand and clears his throat. “Um, hi, Kimberly.”

“Hi,” she replies automatically and frowns. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m, uh,” he chuckles as if the whole ordeal is ridiculous. It is. “I’m a counselor.”

Kim nods, unsure of what to say to that. So maybe she doesn’t get to leave all of Angel Grove behind if Tommy and Jason are both there, but she can deal with it. They probably need the escape, too. 

Jason clears his throat again and she realizes he’s been standing there awkwardly for a couple of minutes while she was thinking. She doesn’t really know if they’re supposed to be friends now that they share the bond of summer camp and social failure. Well, it couldn’t hurt to be friendly.

“You can sit, you know.” Not as friendly as she was going for but not mean, either. Progress. “Don’t you need to rest your leg?”

Her eyes flick down to the brace on his right leg. His whole posture suggests he’s been putting pressure on his left for their entire conversation. He gives a grateful nod and lowers himself down on the dock.

“So I guess we’ll be working together then?”

Kim hums in agreement. “How did you get stuck with this summer job, anyway?”

“Redeeming myself in my dad’s eyes,” he sighs. “You?”

“I used to come here. Before.” She doesn’t elaborate. “And I needed to get out of town for a bit.”

Jason looks like he understands, but she doubts he does.

“This is gonna sound dumb, but…” He fiddles with his name tag. It has a t-rex on it. Kimberly had always wondered why the name tags were so… not campy. “What is… the name of the camp?”

She blinks at him.

“Like, it wasn’t mentioned in the brochure? And it doesn’t have a site. And the sign is… kind of vandalized by Tommy Oliver, I’m guessing.”

She blinks again. “Oh. Right. She arrived early to do that.”

“She’s…”

“A demon,” Kimberly says with a smirk. “But you can’t have a camp experience without her, I’ll be honest. There’s a betting pool going on. It's on how many campers will end up in the Shame Cabin because of her.”

Jason looks more confused than ever. “The… Shame Cabin?”

Kimberly laughs. “Well, it’s not officially called that. It’s basically just for those who misbehave. It’s closest to the Big House so there’s more supervision.”

“Like… In the Parent Trap?”

Kim grins.

“So does she just go around inviting people to the dark side or?”

“Oh, no, they just get fascinated by her. I’ve built up immunity over time, but I did fall for her charm the first year she attended.”

Jason tilts his head. “I suppose there’s a story there you’re not gonna tell me?”

“Correct.”

“Fair enough. Oh, and about the name?”

“Ah. I don’t know.”

“How do you _not know_?”

 

* * *

 

After about twenty minutes of trying to explain to Jason how it’s possible for her not to know the camp’s name she gives up and realizes it’s not. She almost calls her parents to ask them, but then someone yells at them to go back to the Big House because there’s work to do.

Said work for Kim means cleaning the storage rooms and she and all the other counselors with the same duty are understandably hesitant. The camp's urban legends consist of mostly horror stories where the plot somehow always ends up in those storage rooms.

Turns out, there's no monster in there, but the giant boar head mounted to the wall of one is… Unsettling. So are the mountains of boats and sports equipment just teetering on the edge of collapsing on somebody. The abundant supply of glitter is questionable, but she shrugs and figures it's safe enough. Not like anyone would use it as ammo in a lunchbox and blow it up.

She and another girl are forcing a canoe through the door of storage room number three when Tommy Oliver barrels past scattered field hockey equipment with a spray can in her hand. She makes a shushing motion as she passes them and Kimberly rolls her eyes. What did she tag this time?

“How is she even a counselor?” She asks the other girl, Mattie, she thinks. “Last time I was here she gathered a bunch of squirrels and let them loose in the Big House.”

The Big House being, of course, the lodge that towered over the cabins which was strictly for the staff. In theory. Even back when she was eleven Kimberly had found herself there in the middle of a staff party. That same year Tommy Oliver first appeared, though she didn’t live in Angel Grove then. It was even harder to keep tweens from entering and as she looked over the forms of their future campers and saw that there was an all time high number of kids that age attending… Well, the staff only rule was as good as dead. Not to mention it had never managed to keep Tommy away.

“Oh, I heard about that,” Mattie chuckles. “It was years ago, right? Though Tommy said they were ferrets?”

Kim scoffs. “Oliver lies to everyone about her pranks. She says she likes it when the stories about her clash. I think she's just trying to become a cryptid.”

“Don't know about you, but I'll take her as the cryptid in place of that creepy clown statue in number two any day.”

As if on cue someone in storage room two screams.

Kimberly shakes her head and gives the canoe a way too enthusiastic tug that manages to dislodge it from the door but also makes her topple over along with it. She hits the dirt with an ‘oof’ and she indignantly kicks the offending boat off her. Mattie gapes.

“Wow. You're strong. You could pass for a superhero.”

Kim laughs because yeah right. She. A superhero. That image doesn’t fit. She doesn’t feel like lying on the ground, analyzing her moral code when she can do literally anything but that so she springs to her feet and grabs a hold of the canoe again.

“Let’s just get this to the lake before someone asks for help with the clown statue.”

 

* * *

 

Someone does ask for help with the statue. Kim fakes a broken nail emergency with so much dramatic flair pushed into it they don’t bother her for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

That leaves her with enough time to take a walk. She really wants to visit that small waterfall at the northern edge of the lake she used to go to, but she's starting to feel gloomy and pissed off and she knows she won't make it in time because it is quite far. So she does the second best thing.

She takes a nap.

She flops down on her bed into the Big House without even taking her jacket or shoes off and curls into the blanket. Her mind wanders and next thing she knows she's reaching for her headphones because being alone with her thoughts is a bad idea.

She falls asleep to Something Just Like This and doesn't wake up until the next day.

 

* * *

 

The next three days go by in a flash as they set everything up. They even hold a bonfire the evening before the day all campers arrive because it's more hectic and it involves quite a lot more yelling so they need some fun while they can. Or therapy. That works,too.

On the fateful day she sees Jason handing out registration forms and answering questions at the table set up in front of the Big House. He seems to be handling himself well, so she leaves him to it and takes a post right in the middle of the bonfire grounds also known as ‘the chill zone’. All the campers pass through it upon signing in and she and a couple more counselors have landed the luggage carrying job so they stand around awkwardly until someone nears them. It gives her a pretty good view of the entrance of the camp, but she still doesn't notice the lunchbox, that is until it explodes.

In a moment she and the others are covered in glitter and she hears one of the guys yelp out a “Dude, what the fuck?” before she looks up and finds him glinting in the sunlight.

A boy that Jason has already introduced to her early in the morning - Billy Cranston - calls out: “I'm sorry, my bad!”

She looks at him and the lunchbox lying in half beside him with some glitter spilling out of it and she laughs again. Somewhere from the corner of her eye she sees Jason shoot up from his seat and he takes a step towards Billy. Another counselor stops him and what follows is an argument during which Jason keeps glancing at Billy. It's cute, she thinks.

Eventually Jason is somehow persuaded to stay at the table and the other counselor jogs up to Billy, presumably to help him clean up the mess. It won't be easy considering the glitter is literally _everywhere_.

She ruffles her hair. Her hand comes up with little specks of glitter after and she's sure it will be a bitch to clean out, but at the moment they're all laughing and she doesn't care. She catches what she thinks is a yellow beanie for a second, but in the next it's gone and she shrugs. Maybe she imagined it.

“Uh, excuse me?” A very nervous camper asks. “I'm not sure where Cabin Four is?”

Kimberly snaps her attention to the girl and smiles. “Here,” she says, reaching for the girl's bags. “Let me help you with those and show you.”

  
The girl gives a grateful smile as she follows. Kim looks back to see Jason beckoning a couple campers to the table and she catches a flash of the yellow beanie again, this time hidden behind a guy in all black. She's going to have to look into it, Little Yellow has her curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini finally gets to her room, Tommy's nowhere to be found, and Jason is an exasperated mom friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got my laptop back and it works now! weird, right?

Okay, so in reality, Trini only agrees to the summer camp thing on the condition that she gets to spend less time socialising and being told what to do and more time avoiding socialising and telling other people what to do. So she applies for a counselor. After the deadline. And two days before the camp was to open. She’s not sure what her mother did to actually convince the organizers of the oh-so-cheery event to let her apply, let alone actually give her the job. She doesn’t want to know. She only knows that her mom could be scary as hell, so she doesn’t think about it much.

And that’s what leaves her arriving along with the campers; or in other words: late. A twelve year old boy almost slams into her as he runs to catch up with his friends and she’s about to reprimand him - both for clearly disturbing the peace and being taller than her - when Zack pulls her by the elbow towards the Big House, as she’s told the lodge is called. 

He seems to know everything about the camp, so Trini figures he’s been there before. He starts talking and doesn’t stop even as Jason Scott - Jason freaking Scott - hands them their name tags and other ‘camp merch’, as Zack calls it in a box that looks like it is going to burst open. He has an easy but awkward smile on and he sighs in relief once he knows they’re part of the staff. At that point Zack stops talking for a second which Trini figures is never a good thing, because the next thing that comes out of his mouth makes her bristle and the following conversation cements the early roots of their friendship:

“I kinda thought you were a camper.”

“Do I look fourteen to you?”

“... No?”

“Fuck you.”

He later apologizes with a “Sorry, you’re just really tiny” which earns him a punch in the shoulder.

By the time they reach the front steps of the Big House he is reciting the counselor handbook as if he has read it twenty times before.

“Oh, and we also have rules to follow, like we can’t just wander around at night, though it may sound fun. We’ve had skinny dipping accidents before and I thought it was hilarious, but the boss… Not so much.”

If the explosion of glitter hadn’t convinced her this camp is crazy that sure did.

Zack twists the doorknob and when nothing happens he rams it with his elbow and all but lifts the door off its hinges as he forces it open. He turns back to her with a grin and she just stares at him. The box in her hands is annoying to carry along with her bags, so she spares him the snide remark building at the back of her throat because she needs to get to her room already. Zack steps back and, balancing most of his stuff in one hand uses his free one to gesture for her to go first which she actually finds herself appreciating somewhat.

“I’m willing to bet,” he keeps on rambling as he kicks the door closed behind him, “that since we’re late the only rooms available are the ones the least desirable, just so you know.” 

“Of course,” she says as she drags all of her luggage with annoyance. 

The Big House has a big room she sees first thing and she’s willing to bet this is where the counselors usually hang out when they need cover from the sun. Two couches, two armchairs, a beanbag and even a sleeping bag dumped on the floor before the table. She suspects some people even sleep here instead of the designated rooms. There are shelves of books on the walls and a front desk, littered with keys, cables, a stray whistle, and m&ms. 

She looks to her left and finds a hallway with about half a dozen rooms. Some of their doors are open and there are all kinds of objects hanging on doorknobs or the top side of an open door, or lying on the floor next to it and she realizes they’re some kind of signs as to whose living quarters she passes. 

“Hey, why were you late, anyway?” Zack asks and she pauses to watch him frown at all the doors in the hallway. He looks into the first open one and grimaces. “Damn, they took the one with the jacked up window. Sneaking out is gonna be harder.”

She rolls her eyes at him, then remembers he asked her a question. “I applied late.” He accepts it with a nod and Trini figures the polite thing to do would be to interrogate him as well. “Why were you?”

They start walking again - not that easy of a task with the amount of things they have to drag with them - and it isn’t until they pass a door with a blue screwdriver taped to it that Zack speaks:

“My mom loves the camp,” he says in a softer voice than before. “When she got sick we couldn’t… Ah, we couldn;t come here but now she’s…” he grins. “She’s getting better and she wanted to come, so here we are. Well, I kind of forgot my stuff when we got here so I had to go back.”

Trini smiles at that. “I’m glad your mom’s feeling better.”

“Yeah. Yeah, me too. NOW,” she almost jumps at his sudden change of volume. “We must find your room first, I can sleep in the bathtub if I have to. Kidding, there’s no bathtub here.”

Zack strolls down the hallway with ease and dumps his bags at the end of it. He makes a show of dusting himself off before he unceremoniously opens the last door to the left and walks straight in. As she stands alone in the hallway, Trini grows uncomfortably aware of the pink helmet hanging on the door on her right. Just because she saw Kimberly wearing pink shorts doesn’t mean this is her room, she reminds herself. She doesn’t like how pathetic she’s being so when Zack calls her she scurries to the end of the hallway in less than a second.

“Hey, I found-- Wow, you’re fast,” he notes when he almost bumps into her. “So there’s this room, and I think the blue one also has a free spot since all the others are open and taken.”

“Yeah, that kinda happens when you’re late?” She offers in a deadpan voice and he laughs.

“True, yeah. Uh, about your roommate, though…” he trails off as he grabs one of Trini’s bags and helps her dump them on the free bed. “Nah, you’ll see for yourself.”

“O...kay?” 

“Also you might wanna go find Jason or Kim and tell them to keep an eye out. You know who Kim is, right?”

Trini almost snorts, because yes, she knows who Kimberly is. She finds it ironic just how well she knows who Kimberly is. She’s also pretty sure her face is going red so she needs to leave now before Zack notices. She turns away from him and pretends she’s going through her bag for a change of clothes. It takes a few seconds for the rest of what he said to sink in.

“Keep an eye out for what?”

“More like whom.”

“You lost me.”

“Your roommate. I didn’t see her around and she’s not here scheming so she might be up to something.”

She can hear the mirth in his voice so she turns and stares him down. The grin plastered on his face is anything but comforting. There’s a twinkle in his eyes, so that’s probably not good.

“Zack,” she says, voice dry. He smiles wider. “Who exactly is my roommate?”

He pointedly looks at the green jacket thrown over the other bed. Trini is starting to think colors hold a lot of meaning here since she hasn’t seen any of the colors actually overlap. The pink helmet, the blue screwdriver, the green jacket. It’s like these people have color coded themselves to turn into a very specific kind of squad. She’s not sure if it’s endearing or plain weird.

Zack puts a hand on her shoulder and she almost recoils which is probably something she should work on. He gives her a look that’s almost sympathetic. “Tommy Oliver,” he stage-whispers.

She’s about to ask him what the hell that means but then she remembers the camp sign. The vandalized camp sign. She’s not concerned about getting wrapped up in any of Tommy Oliver’s schemes, but the girl is probably going to be very talkative and invasive, as are most people who spray paint their name on someone’s property. 

“I can take the sleeping bag.”

Zack laughs and shakes his head. “She’s not that bad. Plus, she’s never gonna let you sleep in that. It still reeks of pasta.”

Trini raises an eyebrow. “A story I don’t want to know about?”

Zack hums in agreement. He senses it’s time to leave and find his own room before he has to settle for the sleeping bag and he’s almost out of the door when he seems to remember something and turns to her with his grin shining again. Trini steps back.

“What?”

Zack takes a step forward. “You,” he drags out the word, “need a symbol.”

He reaches towards her and snags the yellow beanie off her head.

“Hey!” Trini tries to get it back, but he’s holding it up in the air with his right hand as he holds her back with his left.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says through fits of giggles. Giggles. “People need to know which room’s yours, right?”

“And what-” she glares at him. “-exactly is it that you’re going to do with it?”

“I’m gonna nail it to the door. Duh.” Trini kicks him in the shin. “Ow! You’re mean.”

“ _I’m_ mean?”, she asks incredulously. “ _You’re_ the one taking my things!”

“Good point,” he muses. “But, come on, what even do you need a beanie for? It’s summer.”

* * *

“Who wears a beanie in summer?”

“Kim, honestly--”

“Like, I’m dying in this top. Tommy’s not even wearing her jacket today, which is, like, the ultimate statement about the weather.”

“Kim--”

“You said she looked kind of pissed off? So is the beanie like an act of rebellion? Yeah, right. Against whom? Mother nature? It’s something e--”

“Kimberly!” an all kinds of exasperated Jason snaps.

Even with all the campers bombarding him with questions and asking for help with their documents and directions to their cabins, the most chaotic thing that happens to Jason comes in the shape of a very curious Kimberly Hart who, for some reason, has fixated her attention on one of their new staff members.

Kimberly had been busy for a while, hauling campers’ bags into cabins and becoming every camper’s favorite in the two seconds it took her to fling several duffel bags over her shoulder. Soon enough, she had a hoard of kids from the age of ten to fourteen following her around like ducklings. They looked at her like she was made of stardust. Which she probably was.

But the moment she had freed herself from their presence, she came Jason’s way and started interrogating him in a very intense manner he hadn’t gotten even from that one twelve-year-old who spent twenty minutes with constant questions flying out of his mouth. Kimberly is on her fourth minute of talking mostly to herself about Trini Gomez and Jason has a headache.

“Kimberly, why don’t you just go ask her?” he sighs.

She looks at him sharply. “And look like a creep? No thanks.”

Jason rests his head on his hands on top of the table Kim’s sitting on even though there’s a bench right there. “You’re rambling about her beanie. To yourself.”

“Wrong, I’m rambling to you. No, I’m _talking_ to you. Like a normal person.”

“Do I get to actually participate in the conversation then?” 

She nudges him with her foot and he laughs.

“Look, you obviously want to talk to this girl. Just go.”

“Right,” Kimberly scoffs. When she continues her voice is overtly fake: “Hi, I’m Kimberly Hart, you might have heard of me. I have a vague memory of seeing you in school, but I don’t really know you. Wanna be BFFs?”

Jason snorts at her antics. He’s trying to be helpful, he really is. But he’s not sure what Kim’s motives are here. Her curiosity is innocent enough but he suspects even she doesn’t know why she had picked Trini as the object of said curiosity. His headache is turning into a migraine.

Thankfully, that’s when he sees Billy walking out of the Big House. Jason sighs in relief when Billy spots them and makes his way towards them. Since the incident with the lunchbox, Jason has been on edge. He did not want to see anyone else even try to bully Billy and he was very glad to find out the others thought it was the coolest thing ever so that slightly alleviated his worry. Kimberly was apparently trying to make up for that with her own problems that Jason could worry about.

“I have a roommate now,” Billy says as he reaches them. “Hi, Kimberly. Anyway, he’s a counselor but arrived late and I had to clean up my stuff so he can sleep on the bed. I was using it as a storage for parts. He said he didn’t mind.”

Jason smiles. “That’s cool. It’s Zack, isn’t it?”

Billy nods. “He didn’t stay long, though. He left his things and went to another room. A girl yelled at him, I think her name is Trini.”

Jason could feel Kim perk up and he felt the urge to rub his temples. He pats the space on the bench next to him. “You can sit here, Billy.” 

Billy did, and Kim leaned closer to them, very into the new topic of conversation.

“Did you see her?”

“No, I only heard her. I think she was speaking in Spanish. Shouting, actually. Zack laughed, though, so I think she wasn’t that angry.”

“Or maybe she was and Zack didn’t take it seriously,” Jason muses and mentally slaps himself for fueling this conversation.

“Hmm.” Kim stares back at the Big House for a little too long and Jason is inclined to look as well.

And there she is, shoving past Zack and glaring at him. Her beanie’s gone and Zack wears a satisfied smirk. They’re both wearing more weather appropriate clothes, having discarded their jackets. Jason sees Kimberly frown.

“Do they know each other?”

Jason shrugs. “Maybe he’s her new BFF.”

He expects the kick but it still hurts. Kim doesn’t look guilty at all.

“Jason, are you okay?” Billy asks and he manages a nod. “Kimberly, what was that for?”

Now she looks guilty. Ha.

“Sorry, my foot slipped.”

“But how--”

“Hey, guys!”

They turn their heads back to Zack and Trini. Zack waves and Trini tugs at his sleeve presumably whispering something threatening to him which has no effect whatsoever.

“Tommy’s gone, thought you should know!” 

There’s the migraine again.

“Oh, and this is her roommate. In case you see her before us, it would be cool if you tell her, kay bye!”

They march off somewhere towards the lake and Jason feels his worries stacking up and rearranging as if they’re playing a cruel game of mental Jenga.

“Should we look for Tommy?” asks Billy.

“She’s her _roommate?"_ Kim says and whatever that glint in her eye is, Jason is willing to bet it’s greener than Tommy’s jacket.

“I think Kim’s got this, Billy. Want to help me do storage inventory?”

He’s not even on that duty. And they don’t need to do it until the evening. But spending some time with Billy and avoiding any more of Kim’s misplaced and unreasonable rage sounds like heaven right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp legend makes an appearance and Trini finally gets to chill... in one way or another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long guys the last few days have been... meh  
> also since someone asked for a fancast of Tommy: Devery Jacobs,, but taller. a lot taller  
> also tommy has adhd i hope i didn't fuck that up  
> Shout out to draenator for making me stick with the adhd thing   
> as always this isn't proofread im so sorry i don't have the patience for it  
> anyway enjoy

Trini feels both relief and dread once Zack leaves her to her own devices. His mother calls him for help with something and he takes off like a bullet.

“See you at the welcome bonfire! It’s hell!” he shouts as he speeds away.

Once alone, Trini wanders, but she quickly discovers that’s what all the kids are doing and she’s not feeling the counselor spirit at the moment so she decides to find a place to hide until the bonfire. She can’t just go into the forest - there’s an older counselor watching over it. She’s a junior counselor so she doesn’t want to push her luck with the scary-looking though kind of admirable middle-aged woman that makes the campers behave with a single look. She pretends to be busy until she’s out of her eyesight and starts looking for a quiet spot deprived of tweens bragging about their height. Honestly, even her subconscious can’t stop with the short jokes.

It takes her about fifteen minutes to find it. It’s by the lake, behind cabin number two and there are enough bushes and trees to hide her without being suspicious. She plops down on a rock and lets out a deep sigh. It’s a surprisingly good watching place. She can see an entire half of the camp. And Kimberly is, of course, in that half, helping set up the logs for the bonfire. It’s as if she _wants_ to show off at any given moment. There’s a small crowd of campers looking up at her in a daze. She snorts. Figures.

She sees Zack emerge from a storage room five minutes later with a toolbox. Billy is not around so the job of fixing up stuff falls to Zack, apparently. He’s holding a hammer in his hand, the same one he had earlier pulled from the same toolbox to _actually nail her beanie to the door_ . She thought he was joking, but apparently, he’s crazy. She tried to take it back but there were… issues. First, he nailed it high enough that she needed a step ladder to reach it and she is _not_ into losing her dignity like that. Second, she needed to remove the nail and she didn’t know where all the tools were since she had no damn staff training. Oh, she feels how this is going to come back and bite her.

“Ugh, stupid Zack.”

It comes out of her mouth before she can stop the urge of sounding like a five-year-old. She kicks a smaller rock into the lake for good measure. She did not see the day going like this. She thought that it would be boring and uneventful, that they’d make her clean something considering she was new and… well… terrifying to small children when she was in a mood. Unless they were her brothers. 

She hopes her brothers were fine without her. They were now lacking a person to sneak them sweets, though she thinks their father might be up for it.

“Zack Taylor’s annoying as fuck, I agree,” a voice comes out of nowhere and Trini jumps. There is no one around her, visibly of course, so they must be hiding as well. It’s not much of a comfort.

“Where are you?” she asks, twisting her head around to catch some clue as to where they were hiding. It’s no use so she strains her ears to follow the voice once it replies

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” the voice shoots a question back at her with a teasing lilt only an extremely cocky person could manage and Trini already regrets starting a conversation with them. “Behind the bush.”

Trini stares at the bush to her right. It’s not big enough to conceal a person but the tree branches falling over it form almost a curtain of green that obscures everything behind it.

“Behind the bush,” Trini mutters, stepping closer despite herself. “Right. ‘Cause that’s not creepy at all.”

The voice laughs. Trini grabs a branch and pulls it aside with some difficulty. Okay, so a hiding spot that protects itself. And she can still see the camp from here. She’s pissed she didn’t find it before this person. The person, as it turns out, is a girl stretched onto a lounge chair she got from god knows where. Her sneakers lie on the ground beside her and she’s wearing a top much like Kimberly’s but it’s her shorts that catch the attention. There are words on one side of them and Trini stares at it for a full minute.

“Plant daddy?” she asks, completely bewildered. She’s too in shock to make fun of this stranger who smirks at her, seemingly very satisfied someone’s pointing it out.

“What? I like plants.” She lifts her sunglasses and rests them on her dark locks. Her braid has strands sticking out all over. She looks like a cockier version of an amazon. Because, Trini grinds her teeth upon realizing, this girl is _tall._ With that, she goes over her shock.

“I haven’t seen a tackier thing, ever.”

The girl shrugs, “Everybody’s a critic these days. Would you return that branch to its place? I don’t need someone finding it.”

Trini frowns. “But I’m here.”

“Yes,” the girl says slowly and yep, Trini was right, she has the same annoying grin like Zack. “But I haven’t seen you before and you don’t seem to be freaking out that I’m MIA, unlike the others.”

Honestly, she’s going to slap herself for just now figuring out who this girl is.

“Oh, my God,” she groans. “You’re her, aren’t you?”

The girl doesn’t say anything but her grin grows twice its size.

“You’re Tommy Oliver.”

“Guilty as charged.” Tommy lifts her hands in mock surrender. “So you’ve heard about me? When did you get here? An hour ago? You’re not a camper, are you?”

There’s a glint in her eye and Trini just knows she’s asking just to rile her up.

“Oh, fuck off. I didn’t come here to boost your ego.”

“Aw,” Tommy pouts. “Now I’m hurt. But really, how do you know who I am?”

Trini pinches the bridge of her nose as she feels a headache coming. She’s going to have to ask Jason if he has something for it. Poor guy looked miserable earlier.

“You’re my roommate,” Trini sighs.

Tommy shoots up from the lounge chair and, okay, that’s not _fair_. This girl has, like, almost a foot on her. And she seems to notice just as Trini does because she starts laughing immediately.

“Oh, my God,” she wheezes as she clutches at her sides. “You’re so tiny you’re like… a baby badger.”

Trini has to channel all her self-control into not starting a fight. She chooses to glare instead and the heat in her gaze is so intense it makes Tommy pause. For a second. Then she goes back to laughing.

“A baby badger?” she growls through her gritted teeth.

So she’s gotten a lot of comparisons. Chicken, rabbit, mouse. Even a squirrel once. She hasn’t seen the guy who dared to call her that since. But this? It’s random and baffling, much like Tommy seems to be herself.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Tommy says, though she’s breathing heavily and a few stray giggles escape her lips. “Anyway, nice to meet you, roomie.”

She extends her hand and Trini takes a long moment to glare at her before she takes it. Tommy smiles before tugging her closer and spinning her around so they’re both facing the lake. She puts one hand on Trini’s shoulder and points with the other one as she fills her in on the camp’s many… quirks.

“Third board on the dock is loose. Do not step on it unless you want to get stuck. Cabin 7 has this problem with the hot water. They’re going to complain about it. If it happens to be in your counseling zone, you’re gonna have to make them use another bathroom. Best pick would be the Shame Cabin before anyone gets exiled there.”

Tommy turns them again, this time towards the bonfire. “Kids get very excited about smores. And we’re also kids. That said, someone is bound to burn at least some of them. It’s wild. We have a bedtime, but you can easily sneak out through the window in the first room to the left in the Big House. Getting past Jason would be harder.”

“Why would I want to sneak out?” Trini interrupts Tommy’s very fast rambling.

“I don’t know, skinny dipping?” Tommy smirks at Trini’s obvious distaste. “It has happened.”

“I guess you’re too busy collecting rats at night for your pranks?”

Tommy perks up. “Ooh, you heard the rat version of that story. That’s a rare one, good job.”

Tommy lets her go and bends to put her sneakers on. She keeps talking as she ties the laces in such an intricate design Trini is almost impressed. “Oh, and to make the kids more comfortable we usually participate in the icebreakers but it doesn’t seem like your thing so I may have a way out. If you’re interested.”

What’s with people and guessing correctly what is and isn’t her thing? Trini doesn’t like it, it feels invasive. But Tommy does have a point.

“A way out?” she asks and Tommy’s standing again so she has to look up.

“It’s simple. If I talk long enough you won’t have to. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I tend to talk a lot.” She’s grinning again. “What do you say?”

“You’d do that?”

Trini feels the tension in her shoulders subside when Tommy nods. Okay, so she’s not bad, per se, she’s just…very impulsive. Oh. Trini makes a mental note of that.

“Oh, hey, let’s go ruin Jason’s fun inventory adventure. I saw him going in with Billy. He took the best room from me, I’m taking his quality time with his boyfriend.”

So maybe that makes Trini laugh a bit. Maybe.

“You’re gonna leave the lounge chair here?”

“I mean, yeah, I’m tired of sitting anyway. Tried it, it’s not working for me. You’re free to take it if you wish.”

Trini shakes her head.

“Cool then, let’s go.”

Keeping up with Tommy “Long Legs” Oliver is harder than Trini would like to admit. And why the hell is she following her, anyway? So maybe the quiet place wasn’t exactly what Trini needed. Tommy might just be the opposite of it, and it looks like she’s making more friends on her first day here than the whole past year. Her mother will be thrilled.

 

* * *

 

Does Kimberly see Tommy dragging Trini across the camp? Yes. Does she have an unexplained problem with it? _No_. Tommy is free to charm anyone she wishes. And she and Trini haven’t even spoken yet, so, like, Kim is totally fine.

And she’s more than fine when the time for the bonfire comes and Tommy starts one of her stories and winks at Trini as if they have a secret conspiracy. Hell, maybe they do. It’s none of Kim’s business. Jason nudges her when he feels her glaring too hard, and she’s grateful, really. Tommy is perceptive, she would know something’s up if Kim suddenly started being hostile. Though Kim doesn’t really know what is it that is up. She only knows it’s something. Jason has started throwing her some very suspicious looks and he seems to have a theory but keeps it to himself.

Zack throws his arm around Trini’s shoulder and she feels Jason’s elbow poke her ribs again.

He tells her she needs to chill.

So she sneaks out after lights out and goes for a swim.

 

* * *

 

“Tommy, what the fuck was that story?”

“It was iconic, that’s what it was,” proclaims Zack, halfway out of his doorway.

Tommy stands against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk playing on her face while the others keep talking about it. All doors are open and some have taken residence on the hallway floor.

“How did you find an expert in soap making?”

“Forget that, you can ride a unicycle?”

“Did y’all see the kids? They were pissing themselves laughing.”

“Dude, _I_ was pissing myself laughing.”

“Alright!” booms the voice of an older counselor. “All of you, bed. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Oliver, don’t disappear again, you almost gave me a heart attack. All clear?”

A chorus of whines erupts which is quickly silenced by the counselor cleaning their throat. It’s replaced by grumbles of agreement as they all go back to their rooms. Tommy chuckles and closes the door behind her. The yellow beanie and the green sticker of a motorcycle shine in the light of the hallway lamps until they turn off.

Trini has already sorted all of her luggage and she lies face down on the bed as Tommy walks in.

“I’m a legend, Trin,” she says and nods swiftly so her sunglasses fall on her nose.

Trini scoffs.

“Hey, what’s with you?”

“I don’t know,” Trini whines. “Too much people. I need a break.”

“Well,” Tommy hums. “You can always go stare at the water at the dock.”

Trini lifts her head. “Did you miss the part where they said we’re not to leave the Big House?”

“They didn’t actually say it.”

“It was implied.”

“So what? You’re new, play dumb. Plus, Zack is out already.”

“What? What is he-- I don’t want to know.”

Tommy smirks.

 

* * *

 

So that’s how Trini finds herself at the dock fifteen minutes later after Tommy helps her slip out of the window. The light breeze, the crickets, and the stars make for a lull in the atmosphere and she actually feels glad she gets to experience it. So maybe the whole camp thing wasn’t a terrible idea. She’ll give her father that.

Five minutes after that thought she hears something. Something swimming. At it would be fine except there’s no fish in this lake so what is it? She squints as if it would help her see through the water at night.

When Kimberly’s head pops up Trini takes back everything she said in her head about the calmness of the place because she is not calm right now. Kim stays in one place, looking very much like a shark and she’s not sure how to… react.

And, of course, Kimberly spares her that by speaking first.

“You’re breaking rules,” she teases. Trini knows she’s teasing because one corner of her mouth quirks up and her eyes glint in the moonlight. It’s cliche, really, how gorgeous she is.

“So are you.” Trini finally finds her voice.

“True, but I do what I want.”

One of Kimberly’s eyebrows is cocked up and Trini follows a water drop with her eyes as it slides down Kim’s cheek.

“You gonna tell on me?” Trini asks and almost winces at the look Kim gives her. She’s smiling, but there’s a hint of a challenge there, some sort of danger.

“No,” she drawls, moving co close to the dock they’re almost touching. “But I have a condition."

“And what’s that?” Trini tells herself this is not a game she should be playing with Kimberly Hart, but she can’t help it.

Kim pulls herself up so her elbows rest beside Trini on the dock and she smirks. “Join me.”

“Wait, what?”

“Join. Me,” Kim repeats, this time with an emphasis.

Pretty girl or no, Trini doesn’t feel like getting wet (ha) so she shakes her head. She feels a smile threatening to show up and it’s weird, really, how easy it is to be playful. Kim exaggerates a pout. It’s way too dramatic but she can pull off even intense puppy eyes. It’s not fair.

“Aw, why?”

Trini almost laughs at Kimberly’s whiny tone.

“This is our first conversation. I’m not jumping in a lake for a stranger.”

“We’re not strangers, we have… English? No--” she sees Trini’s unimpressed face and backtracks. “Wait, no, is it Bio?”

“Lucky guess, princesa.”

That nickname had no business slipping out like that. Trini bites her tongue.

“No, I knew it was… one of those. I’m sorry, I’ve been all up in my own head lately.”

Kimberly puts her chin on top of her arms and Trini feels herself relenting because she can’t be mad at her. It’s annoying.

“It’s fine, no one notices me,” she lets out a sarcastic laugh that makes Kim frown.

“Not true. I noticed you right when you arrived.”

Trini pales. That’s all fine and dandy, but did Kim see her hide behind a goddamn tree like a loser? She doesn’t mention it, so maybe there’s still some hope for Trini’s dignity.

“Oh.” Is all she says. Because _oh_ . _Oh, my God did Kim see her behind that tree?_

“And, hey, um,” Kim stammers and Trini is surprised to see her nervous. “I liked your beanie.”

Trini snorts. “I liked it too but now it’s nailed to my door.”

“I knew I saw it there. Zack?” Kim asks.

“Zack,” Trini agrees.

“I don’t know why you think no one notices you. Zack and Tommy seem to love you.”

There’s something in her voice Trini can’t quite decipher, but she catches the subtle annoyance so she decides to work with that.

“Zack and Tommy are heathens. But they’re entertaining.”

Kim snorts, “That they are.”

There’s a pause in the conversation as Kim glances back at the Big House. Trini turns to look too and she sees Tommy helping Zack smuggle in something.

“Tell me that’s not alcohol,” Trini mutters.

“It’s alcohol.”

“Great.”

Kim bites her lip. “This is gonna sound weird, but, uh, I really wanted to talk to you? Maybe I should’ve picked an entrance less from Jaws, but, well…”

At this point, Trini is sure she’s either on a different plane of reality or dreaming because that was not something that just left Kimberly’s mouth.

“I, uh, no, it’s cool. I… like talking to you.”

It’s so awkward when she says it, but Kim is smiling so it’s fine.

“So,” Kimberly starts, “Summer camp. How do you like it?”

Trini shrugs. “It’s weirder than I thought it would be.”

“That’s just the people.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Trini?”

Kimberly saying her name is something she can get used to. Definitely.

“Yes?"

“I’m sorry.”

Trini frowns. “Sorry for what?”

So, she’s not sure how it happens, but she feels Kim grab her by the wrist with one hand and the shirt with the other and suddenly she’s underwater. Who does that?

She kicks her feet until she breaks the surface and she hears Kim laughing.

“What the hell was that?”

She splashes some water in Kim’s direction but it doesn’t faze her. “You didn’t want to join me, I had to use desperate measures.”

“God, you’re so... ” Trini laughs. “Next time throw me off a cliff, yeah?”

“I mean, if you want me to,” Kim says in a low voice and Trini shivers. The water is cold enough to serve as a viable excuse, but she doubts Kim would buy it so she doesn’t say anything about it.

“No, thanks, you’re insane.”

Kim hums in agreement as she swims over to Trini. “Come on, it was funny, admit it.”

“No.”

Their noses are almost touching as Kim tries to get her to give in. “Say it was funny.”

“No, Kimberly,” Trini refuses.

“You either agree or I pull you under again. Your pick.”

Trini considers her options. If she gives in Kim’s going to give her that satisfied smirk and after that? Right, Trini dies. If she doesn’t they’ll probably end up wrestling in the water. Trini dies again. Because she’s too gay for this. She doesn’t have options.

“How about we get out of the water so I don’t freeze?”

“Say it was funny first.”

“God, Kim--”

“Say it.”

“It was funny! Happy?”

She seems to be since she’s grinning. And Trini doesn’t find anything irritating with that grin. They climb up on the dock right in time to see Zack waving both his hands at them from Trini’s window.

“What is--”

“Shh, we have to get back. They’re checking the rooms.”

Kim stands. The moonlight frames her face in such a way she looks ethereal. Trini almost stumbles as she gets up. That image is going to haunt her. Then she does stumble. On the third board of the dock.

“Careful, that one’s--”

“Loose. Yeah, I got it.”

Kim grabs her by the hand and they run to the Big House together.

  
The softness of Kim’s skin and her smile as she bids her goodnight is going to haunt her, too, but Trini doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas or just generally wanna talk find me on tumblr @ valkyriantrex


End file.
